1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a falling shock absorbing apparatus for wheelchair for protecting body in the case of falling of a wheelchair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A manual wheelchair propelled by its user or an attendant and a self-travelable electric wheelchair operated by its user are conventionally known for use by a person having difficulty in walking. The wheelchair permits a person having difficulty in walking to have a freedom of mobility within the travelable area of the wheelchairs.
However, a wheelchair may fall in an accident, etc., even if it is within its travelable area. In the event of falling of the wheelchair, there is such a problem that a conventional wheelchair is not provided with means for absorbing shock to the user, thus providing poor protection to the user. In particular, wheelchair users are often less agile than non-handicapped persons, and less able to protect themselves against shock in the event of falling of the wheelchair; therefore, there is an increasing need-to protect the wheelchair users.
In view of the above described problems, it is an object of the present invention to provide a falling shock absorbing apparatus for wheelchair capable of absorbing shock to the user in the event of falling of the wheelchair.
The falling shock absorbing apparatus for a wheelchair of the invention includes an air bag for covering predetermined parts of the wheelchair user when inflating, inflation means for inflating the air bag, inclination detecting means for detecting inclination of the wheelchair relative to the surface upon which the wheelchair is moved, and control means for activating the inflation means to inflate the air bag when inclination of the wheelchair is detected by the inclination detecting means.
Thus, the air bag may be inflated when the wheelchair is tilted and cover the predetermined parts of the wheelchair user to absorb shock to the user if the wheelchair falls; thus the apparatus is significantly advantageous in protecting the wheelchair user against a falling accident, etc.
Also, in accordance with the above described configuration, the air bag may be formed to cover at least human head when inflating so as to absorb shock to the head of the wheelchair user; thus the apparatus is advantageous when high regard is paid to protecting the head in a falling accident.
Further, according to the configuration, a body-worn gear may be provided which is detachably fitted to the wheelchair user, and to which the air bag is attached, to ensure that the air bag may cover the predetermined parts of the user; thus the apparatus works effectively when the user is thrown out of the wheelchair, e.g., in the event of falling.
Besides, according to the configuration, an air bag may be provided which inflates out to at least one of the back, front, right and left sides of the wheelchair when inclination of the wheelchair is detected by the inclination detecting means, to support the wheelchair which is to fall toward its declined direction; thus the apparatus is effective in preventing the wheelchair from tipping over.
Moreover, according to the configuration, the above described inclination detecting means may comprise plural distance sensors for measuring respective distances from plural points on the front and back, and the right and left of the wheelchair to the surface on which the wheelchair is moved so as to determine inclinations of the wheelchair based on respective differences in distances measured by the distance sensors both at the front and back and at the right and left of the wheelchair; thus the inclination detecting means may determine inclination of the wheelchair in any direction; backward, forward, rightward and leftward, based on a difference in distances measured by the distance sensors, making sure to inflate the air bag in the case of falling in any direction.
Furthermore, according to the configuration, the inclination detecting means may comprise an angular velocity sensor for measuring angular velocities on both the front-to-back and the right-to-left axes of the wheelchair so as to determine inclination of the wheelchair based on respective angular velocities measured by the angular velocity sensor; thus the inclination detecting means may determine inclination of the wheelchair in any direction; backward, forward, rightward and leftward, based on the corresponding angular velocity measured by the angular velocity sensor, making sure to inflate the air bag in the event of falling in any direction.
Still further, the inclination detecting means may comprise both the distance sensors and an angular velocity sensor, so that both the distance sensors and angular velocity sensor may detect inclination of the wheelchair, minimizing the chance of wrong operations.